spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-08-20
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Kate Ceberano, Reginald D. Hunter, Maeve Higgins, Paul Dyer, Guests: Kate Ceberano, Maeve Higgins, Paul Dyer, Reginald D. Hunter, Hoodoo -05-hem Brass Band The teams were Alan, Kate and Maeve, and Myf, Paul and Reginald D. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., Please Please Tell Me Know, Cover Versions, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty (20/08/2008) Our special guests this week are musician extraordinaire Paul Dyer, from the US smooth talking comedian Reginald D Hunter, Aussie songstress Kate Ceberano, Irish comedian Maeve Higgins. The Look What They've Done to My Song, Ma... segment sees the songs being played in the style of a New Orleans Marching Band by [http://hoodoomayhem.com/ The Hoodoo Mayhem Brass Band.] This episode closes with a live performance by Hoodoo Mayhem as they take out the show with a New Orleans style rendition of a familiar theme song. Myf's Team Paul Dyer started studying music as a child, built his own harpsichord as a teenager, performed as a soloist with the Sydney Symphony Orchestra, and is the Founder and Artistic Director of the Australian Brandenburg Orchestra. As well as directing the Orchestra, Paul has a busy schedule appearing as a soloist, continuo player and conductor with many major ensembles, including the Sydney Symphony Orchestra. Paul has performed with many prominent soloists and in 2003 was awarded the Australian Centenary Medal for his services to Australian society and the advancement of music. International comedian Reginald D Hunter is one of the most entertaining comedians on the comedy circuit. Everywhere he go audiences are left wanting more by his straight-talking, no-holds-barred approach. This Georgia, USA, native moved to the UK eight years ago. He studied at the RADA to further his acting career and went on to perform in A Midsummer Night's Dream. His comedy career was launched when, having performed his first comedy set as a dare, he received the princely sum of £10 and realised that this was a far better way of earning a living. To find out more about Reginald [http://www.reginalddhunter.co.uk/ click here.] Alan's Team Kate Ceberano is one of Australia's most loved performers, from her singing to her memorable role in the musical, Jesus Christ Superstar. She achieved success as a songwriter, with the hit "Pash" going gold in 1998 and has continued this success with five Platinum albums, five Gold albums and selling in excess of 1 million albums in Australia alone. She began her career in music at the age of 15 for the funk band I'm Talking. The band album produced three top ten singles, went Platinum and won Best New Talent at the Countdown Awards. Soon after Kate went solo and continued her success. Her latest album So Much Beauty, showcases Kate's talents. To find out more about her,[http://www.kateceberano.com/ click here.] Irish comedian Maeve Higgins is well-known for being one of the main actors/writers of the RTÉ production, "Naked Camera" and appeared at the 2008 Edinburgh Fringe Festival with fellow Irish comedian David O'Doherty in a children's comedy entitled "Can't Get To Sleep." Most of Maeve's acts are based on affectionate tales about her family or gentle pokes at the quirks of human nature. Her material about how pop singer Adele's marketing people do their best to disguise her weight is wonderful. To find out more about Maeve ,[http://www.myspace.com/maevehiggins click here.] Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes